


孕

by boli_hh



Series: 腻 [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *abo设定*孕期play*补档





	孕

李东海怀孕快六个月了，有孩子以后就停工在家安心养胎，家里家外大大小小的事全交给李赫宰一个人。  
他一忙起来就没边，经常得把李东海一个人扔在家。孕期omega最需要自己alpha的信息素和陪伴，李赫宰每每想到这就有些愧疚，他什么都不能替人分担，就连最简单的陪伴他都做不到。今天本来是难得的休假，李赫宰总算有空陪陪自己爱人，美滋滋的计划在家和李东海散散步听听音乐。结果又临时被叫出来参加应酬，李赫宰烦的要命，有怀孕omega的alpha就应该也一起休产假才对！

李东海自己在家写歌，写着写着发觉不对劲，屋子飘满他自己的信息素，体内也开始隐隐发热，他只当是孕期压迫出现的性欲便没管。  
可过了一会他猛地扔了笔跌跌撞撞地跑到卧室的床上。体内的热浪猛烈袭来，身后传来一阵阵空虚感，这哪是什么压迫，这明显是发情了。  
他紧握着手机一头汗，后穴已经开始分泌黏腻的液体，裤子被打湿印出一片水渍。电话打通之后没人接，李东海咬牙忍着一波又一波的情欲，心里祈祷李赫宰快点接电话。

这边李赫宰正忙着转圈应酬，他已经是出道多年的大前辈了，后辈都围着他打招呼，还要和公司和各电视台的社长周旋，忙的他应接不暇。  
好不容易有个空档他靠在一边松口气，也不知道他的东海在家干嘛呢，身体难不难受，饿了有没有吃的，一想到这些他就更烦躁，不亲眼盯着挺着肚子的爱人他是一万个不放心。

这时经纪人拿着他的手机快步走过来，一把拽过他就往外跑“快回去，东海发情了。”  
李赫宰闻言加快了脚步，急匆匆地上了车往家赶。

 

李赫宰一打开门就被满屋的牛奶味呛得倒退一步，赶紧反手把大门关上往屋里走。  
孕期中发情的omega信息素比平时更甜腻，越往房间走牛奶味越浓，李赫宰掐着自己的手掌努力保持冷静。  
房内，李东海的衣服已经被他自己蹭掉，跪趴在床上屁股翘得高高的，腰塌出两个小窝形成一道弧线，手在自己身后飞快的进出。见他来了，李东海委屈的转过脸，挂着眼泪可怜地望着他  
“赫…我想要……”

李赫宰脑袋“嗡”的一下炸开，他恨不得立刻冲过去把自己埋进他体内，狠狠地撞进生殖腔，把人欺负的满脸都是眼泪哭着求自己放过他才好。  
他看着李东海隆起的肚子一遍遍告诉自己要冷静，千万不能鲁莽伤到人。

“东海…乖我回来了……”

一路走一路脱衣服，李赫宰忍着欲望摸上他的身子，吻走泪珠又心疼地亲亲他的脸颊。轻轻摩挲着脖子上发热的腺体，放出自己的信息素安抚他焦躁不安的情绪。直到草莓混着牛奶温柔地环住他的周身，李东海才逐渐平静些许。  
李东海搂着人的脖子哼哼唧唧地扭了扭身子，被一波接一波的情潮折磨得眼角发烫，全身都被蒸成粉红色。他挺着肚子不方便，自己一个人在床上折腾了半天也没缓解，体内一股股的热流反而更汹涌地涌向下身。他的alpha不在身边，把他委屈的要命。

“赫宰…赫宰…”他艰难的转过身子去抱李赫宰，高高隆起的孕肚紧贴着人，小脸纠在一起。  
“难受…想要你…”

李赫宰咬上李东海的嘴唇，熟门熟路的抵着人的舌头交缠，辗转反侧的间隙从唇齿间露出几声欲求不满的呻吟。手划到胸前轻捏着肉粒揉搓，李东海以前紧致结实的胸肌因为处于孕期变得柔软许多，摸上去手感更好了。  
一路吻过下巴来到胸前，留下一串吻痕。李赫宰的张开嘴含住乳头吸吮，伸出舌尖不断挑逗。胸口的快感蔓延到全身，李东海身后的小穴更加空虚，止不住的收缩。  
他难受的厉害，胡乱地抓着李赫宰涨大的分身套弄，急得呜咽出声。

“别急…别急…我怕伤到你…”  
李赫宰贪恋的摸了摸隆起的腹部，这里孕育着他和李东海爱情的结晶，几个月以后会出来一个可爱的小天使。他虔诚的在上面落下一个轻柔的吻，察觉到李东海的急迫他又亲了亲肚脐“宝贝，爸爸可要打扰了。”

李赫宰摸到下面，刚触及洞口就感觉到小穴就急迫的一张一合发出邀请，粘液沾了他一手。他把手伸进洞口，肠道的嫩肉立刻热情的包裹手指，李东海动了动腰想要更多。李赫宰就恶劣的缓慢抽动手指深入浅出，磨得李东海眼泪汪汪的求饶。

“赫宰…嗯……哥哥我想要……”

李赫宰满意的点头，他就喜欢听李东海叫自己哥哥，最好是哑着嗓子带着哭腔，他喜欢的不得了。  
人把他想要的给他了，他也应该回报些什么。他低下头把李东海涨得生疼的分身含入口中，温热湿软的口腔包裹住柱身，舌尖顶弄着马眼。快感在下身不断堆积，李东海无意识的将手插进李赫宰的发间拽紧，失了力道顶到他喉咙深处。  
李赫宰两腮用力吸吮，嘴唇包裹住他吞吐的同时埋在他体内的手指来回戳着前列腺。李东海大脑一片空白，急剧收缩了几下肠壁，马眼中射出精液喷洒在李赫宰嘴里。  
他回过神有些抱歉的去看李赫宰，只见人毫不嫌弃的“咕咚”一声尽数吞下，还伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴边的白浊。李东海害羞的捂住脸，李赫宰凑过去亲亲他“我会轻点的，不舒服要告诉我”

李东海点点头，莫名有些紧张，李赫宰扶着他翻过身跪好，又往肚子下面垫了个抱枕。他看了看觉得应该再放一个抱枕能让人更舒服些，刚要去拿被李东海一把拽住。李东海热潮还没结束，被情欲煎熬得眼睛红红的，拉着李赫宰的手嗔怪。

“你故意的是不是！想…想急死我吗…”

他越说底气越不足，自顾自松开手把脸埋进去，是不是太主动了，他有点不好意思。  
李赫宰笑了笑放弃拿抱枕的想法，扶着自己在洞口磨蹭几下，那里被他刺激的向外吐着液体，打湿他的性器。

“赫宰…哥哥…嗯……快进来…”李东海着急的向后蹭蹭他，小穴一开一合的收缩。李赫宰不逗他了，噗嗤一下的整根没入。

“啊……嗯……”  
李东海猝不及防的发出一声嘤咛，空虚许久的身后终于被紧实的填满，他满足的喟叹。柔软的肠壁兴奋的紧紧绞着李赫宰的性器，缓慢抽插时感受到他体内有更多的热浪冲下来，性器退到快离开时又坚定的撞回去，律动间带出一片水声。

他们已经许久没有做过了，两个人都无比想念对方。李东海舒服的手绞紧床单，脚趾微微蜷缩缩，身后被填满的感觉实在太满足了，他仰起头从微张的嘴里吐出一串好听的呻吟。  
李赫宰开始还能保持理智，可真正动起来时他满脑子就只剩下了一个念头，占有他。  
他的速度开始加快，一下一下朝着生殖腔的开口撞去。囊袋拍打在李东海的会阴处，把李东海舒服的整个人都蜷起来，被撞进内腔的快感让他快找不着北，伴随着下身的水声，呻吟的声音逐渐变大。正在欲仙欲死之时，猝不及防感觉到自己被孩子踢了一下，李东海瞬间清醒过来，撑着身子躲开李赫宰的撞击“赫…赫宰…啊！……不行，孩子…”

李赫宰正在兴头上恍惚的听到孩子两个字也一激灵，他慌忙退出来抱住李东海“对不起对不起，我没忍住…难不难受？”  
听见李东海说没事他才放下心，然后说什么也不肯再进去。李东海好说歹说也没用，最后逼急眼了眼睛一瞪“李赫宰你给我进来！没完了是不是！你不难受我难受！”

“那我不是怕伤着你吗，刚才就差点，还好咱们孩子机灵。”李赫宰倒委屈的像个小媳妇一样，如果能忽视他翘着的下身的话。

“你轻一点…别…进里面…”李东海说着说着就害羞，咬着下唇不说话。  
李赫宰看着他脸红偷笑一下，都快当爸爸了还这么可爱。  
他重新插进去缓慢抽插，李东海手伸到后面安抚的摸摸他“没关系…呃……快一点…”  
李赫宰放心的加快速度，避开生殖腔的入口大力撞击，李东海的喘息被他尽数撞碎，只吐出单音节。

“宝宝…舒服吗？”  
李东海被做得晕乎乎的根本顾不上回答他的问题，只一味的缩紧后穴想让他进的更深。李赫宰“啧”了一声不满的停下动作，似有似无的轻轻蹭着，只留头部在穴口反复磨蹭，恶劣的想欺负一下人。  
正兴奋着突然停下，李东海难受的扭了扭腰不肯说话。李赫宰摸了摸他的臀瓣然后一巴掌拍上去，“啪”的一声十分清脆。李东海瞬间脸通红，李赫宰可没管他害不害羞，接着又一巴掌招呼上另一边。

“啊……你别…舒服舒服！！你别打了……”  
他肚子里还怀着他们的孩子，在孩子面前被打屁股实在太羞耻了，李东海把眼泪蹭在床单上，赶忙转过脸去冲李赫宰撒娇。

“不行，得让你记得深刻点才行。”  
李赫宰动作没停，一直打到屁股上全是红红的手掌印才停下。李东海羞的呜咽，含含糊糊的指责他过分。李赫宰摸了摸他被打得粉红的屁股，看着像水蜜桃一样，没忍住俯下身在上面咬了一口，疼得李东海一激灵，猛的翻过身一拳打在李赫宰身上。

“你讨厌死了！！”

李赫宰也知道把人欺负的狠了，赶紧凑过去黏黏糊糊的亲他。李东海打他一下他就“吧唧”使劲亲人家一下，愣是把李东海哄得没了脾气。又亲亲他的侧脸，李赫宰才把自己送进他体内，开始大开大合的肏弄。同时摸上李东海的前面，抓着重新硬起来的分身套弄。  
在前后一同夹击下，快感逐渐堆积一齐冲上大脑，李东海猛的拔高呻吟声，后穴也开始不断的收缩，体内一股股温热的液体洒在性器顶端。李赫宰也舒服的忍不住低喘，加快手上的速度，身下也不停的撞击。

“啊……我不行了…要到了嗯……”  
李东海抓紧了床单猛烈的收缩，性器在李赫宰手里抖了抖射出来。高潮过后的甬道挤压的更厉害，李赫宰狠狠的插了几下拔出来射在李东海的屁股上。  
暧昧的精液和被打红的屁股映在一起格外色情，李赫宰只看着就觉得又要硬了，他赶紧掐着自己的大腿让自己清醒，然后抱着李东海去洗澡。

 

他们清洗干净后躺在床上，李赫宰把李东海搂在怀里，一只手轻轻的抚摸着肚子。突然肚子里的小家伙踢了下，李赫宰惊喜的坐起来“哎哎哎！东海东海！他给我打招呼了！”

“那是在骂你吧，刚才吵着人家睡觉了。”  
李东海想逗逗他，结果李赫宰根本没听他讲什么，凑过去把耳朵贴在他的肚皮上，手指轻轻的碰了碰“你好呀宝贝，我是你爸爸。”

李东海看他的样子甜蜜的笑笑，这家伙真是，怎么这么可爱。  
然后听见李赫宰下一句“是你在上面的那个爸爸哦！”

他的笑容凝固在嘴角，思索怎么打他比较省力气。李赫宰察觉到危险赶紧直起身，见他的脸色不好又爬过去讨好的亲他的脸颊。李东海被他折腾烦了懒着理他，靠着床头看他傻了吧唧地又贴上他的肚子喋喋不休的讲话。

“猜猜这里面是谁呀～”

“是我们宝贝吗？”

“是的话你踢踢海爸爸好不好？”

“宝贝你怎么不理我…”

“宝宝他不理我…”  
李赫宰委屈的爬回李东海身边躺下，李东海无语，你管我叫宝宝管孩子叫宝贝，我俩到底谁是爹？  
李赫宰把头埋进他的颈窝闷闷不乐“有了小家伙你可不能不喜欢我，零顺位必须是我。”  
李东海回抱住他，安静地点点头。

 

好啦好啦知道的啦！  
会永远爱你的  
和我们的孩子一起

 

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
